southparkocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kathleen Dear
Kathleen Dear first became visible in the fanfiction A Hedgehog's Tale alongside the brooding girl The Hedgehog, whom soon was revealed as being Kathleen's best friend. Not too long after she gained her own fanfiction, LOSeR, which recently ended with it's 20th chapter. In the beginning she was nothing but a mere side-character, unloved and unimportant. Yet, when LOSeR flamed up the love for her seemed to grow. Character Inspiration The character inspiration for Kathleen is quite unknow, yet it's been revealed that Kathleen is vaugely based on a good friend of THOD, but no one knows who. Personality Kathleen, at first glance, seems very laid-back and out-going, but when you follow her story you find more than what she as a person might have wanted to let you in on. Sarcastic lines she googled at some point and wrote on the back of her hand, social nervousness and generally bad judgement flows though her veins, leading her to a series of bad events. She's oddly curious despite her cowardly nature, and if she wanders off it'd be a good idea to go fetch her. Even though she often keeps quiet or just sit's in a corner, Kathleen is oddly loyal and will attach herself to people quickly. She is proved to be a very naïve person later on, believing that life won't come and bite you in the ass, which she learned the hard way in LOSeR. Major Events Very few major events happens in Kathleen's life, though there are a few to be mentioned. In LOSeR she is seen stumbling over a body in the woods, which leads to a series of unfortunate and quite major events involving the police station, the mafia and new friends. Another major event would be when she moved to South Park. Early in the summer before her Freshman year, Kathleen moved to South Park with intentions of starting High School that autumn. She spent the summer getting used to the new town, briefly meeting a few people and generally doing nothing. Also, the death/suicide of her friend Helene McCarter in LOSeR would be quite a major event in her life. Background and family Not much is known about Kathleen's family, yet there are a few points that have been revealed though her time in fanfiction-land. Mama Dear Mama Dear - or Ma - is shown to be a strict, yet loving mother. She loves her daughter and obviously care very much about Kathleen, but when Kathleen got falsely imprisoned, she gave up in disappointment and hurt, leaving Kathleen on her own. Friendships and relationships Friendship with The Hedgehog There seem to be some sort of love/hate relationship going on between the two girls, but Hedgehog is later proven to care about Kathleen when she does all she can to help her pay back her debt to the mafia. While Hedgehog get's her out of trouble, Kathleen's trust in Hedgehog grows, and Kathleen learns to rely more on the angry girl. Kathleen also goes to Hedgehog when she needs to vent, since the silent girl listens to anything without hesitation. Friendship with Jude Monroe Jude is one of the people Kathleen goes to when troubled. The stoned brunette has a calming effect on Kathleen, and also the odd ability to say something that will throw Kathleen in the right direction, unintentional or not. After revealing that Kathleen has quite a big crush on Jude, things get a little awkward, but the friendship didn't suffer much, since Kathleen kept it very hidden. Friendship with Frankie Johnson Frankie is one of Kathleen's absolute best friends, specially after she saved her from awkward loneliness when she first came to South Park High School. Kathleen often relies on Frankie for many things, like moral support and advice, and have a tendency to rip apart people that talk bad about her. When Frankie, Kathleen and Helene stumbled across a body in the forest and Kathleen got imprisoned for the murder, Frankie often popped up to cheer her up and help her out of it. Friendship with Jessica Skidmore Jessica is one of Kathleen's friends, and it's not horribly uncommon to see the two doing things together. Despite them having recently met, something just clicked and the two were friends, which is proven through LOSeR, where Jessica helps out with Kathleen's mafia issue. Talents Singing While taking Choir class and singing in her spare time, it can only be assumed that Kathleen has a decent singing-voice. Though, in the last chapter of LOSeR her teacher, Paul tells her she needs voice lessons. Painting A talent that has yet to be revealed. Horseback-riding and horsemanship Another talent that has yet to be revealed Gaming A well-hidden talent, but still there. Through LOSeR Kathleen is showed carrying around a GameBoy, hinting to this talent. Languages Kathleen knows a few languages, though, only very briefly. She knows the basics of German, Italian and Spanish. And a few sentences in French. And of course English + her native language, Swedish and it's very similar neighbor language, Norwegian. Appearances A Hedgehog's Tale Originally the fanfiction about The Hedgehog which is on hiatus due to rewriting. LOSeR The story about Kathleen, where she is the main character. Crossing The Ocean Kathleen is, in fact, one of the main characters of the story aboard the RMS Titanic, with the fantastic Jude Monroe and Robert Walker Quotes and Catchphrases *''"Never! You impotent goose!" '' *''"And here I thought I sucked badly... haha," '' *''"And then a bomb fell and crushed everybody. The motherfucking end,"'' Category:OC's